Behemoth
|rarity = Very Rare |casting_cost = |upkeep_cost = per turn |research_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = +20% To Hit }} The Behemoth is a type of Fantastic Unit featured in Master of Magic. The Behemoth belongs to the Realm, and may be summoned using a Summoning Spell of the same name. The Behemoth is one of the most powerful (and most expensive) Fantastic Creatures in the arsenal, delivering a massively-powerful . It is also exceptionally difficult to kill thanks to its large amount of . Behemoths can lay waste to large armies singlehandedly, and even pose a threat to well-trained Champions. The Fantastic Unit Physical Description The Behemoth is a large reptilian creature, roughly resembling a Stegosaur. Larger than an elephant, it is clad from head to tail in thick red scales which provide it with heavy protection. A row of spiny plates protrude out its back, all the way down its spine and tail. The Behemoth itself is essentially a much-more-powerful version of another creature, the Basilisk, although it lacks the magical Gaze of its smaller cousin. The Behemoth is a . Attack Properties The Behemoth is an extremely powerful Melee combat unit, capable of delivering a deadly physical and surviving long battles in the face of fierce opposition. Its attack is purely a Melee Attack, and doesn't Petrify its victims like the Basilisk does, but it is nonetheless one of the most powerful Melee Attacks of any unit, at . Furthermore, the Behemoth enjoys a very high bonus, meaning that on average it will deliver no less than points of per attack. This is easily enough to severely injure a well-trained and well-equipped Champion, or kill an entire Normal Unit. Defensive Properties The Behemoth's hide is also extremely thick, presenting a Defense rating of . This is one of the highest scores of any unit, and will block an average of points from any Conventional Damage attack. Furthermore, behind that armor the Behemoth itself is exceptionally hardy: it has to absorb any damage that gets through. This is the second-highest toughness of any Fantastic Unit (a title it shares with the Great Wyrm), after the Hydra. Other Properties To make matters worse (or better, depending on which side the beast is on), despite its size, the Behemoth moves with great speed, at , both on the overland map, as well as in combat. It charges up to the enemy lines, soaking Ranged Attacks (if any) as it goes, and then rips straight through those lines to get at the squishy units in the rear. Any enemy retaliation will be met with ferocious Counter Attacks. In addition, with a Resistance score of , the Behemoth is virtually immune to several kinds of Unit Curses and other ill effects. The only maledictions that stand a chance to get through its high Resistance are those that inflict a penalty on Resistance rolls - and even those stand little chance of working. Basic Tactics There are very few options for defeating a Behemoth. It must either be attacked with powerful spells and/or Heroes - or repeatedly assaulted with masses of powerful Normal Units and smaller Fantastic Creatures (many of whom will likely be slaughtered). Attacks that bypass armor can help significantly to bring this creature down, and slowing down its movement is another favoured tactic. Naturally, Behemoths stand a good chance in one-on-one combat with most other top-level units, and can even defeat most of them easily in any straight fight. Enemy Behemoths Behemoths do appear as neutral monsters, but are quite rare. They are almost entirely limited to guarding high-powered , though on high Difficulty settings several can appear in a single battle. If not alone, Behemoths tend to be accompanied by various smaller creatures. As explained above, assaulting even a single Behemoth may require a large and powerful army (or two!). Even a top-tier Fantastic Unit or Champion may take a few combat rounds slaying this beast. Large amounts of Ranged Attacks and direct-damage spells are probably the best assets against a Behemoth. Ability Overview +20% To Hit * This unit has an extra to hit its target with every die of its Attack Rolls. This improves its statistical chance to inflict more with each attack it makes. The Summoning Spell Usage Behemoth may only be cast overland, for the base Casting Cost of . Upon successfully casting the spell, the new Behemoth unit will appear in the Town currently containing the Wizard's Summoning Circle, with full Movement Allowance, and may move and/or attack immediately as necessary. To keep the Behemoth in play, its controller is required to pay an Upkeep Cost of per turn. This is drawn automatically from the caster's pool at the beginning of each turn while the unit exists. Failure to pay this Upkeep due to lack of will lead to the Behemoth immediately disappearing, along with any Unit Enchantments currently affecting it. However, this upkeep is for the unit, not for the spell: Summoning Spells can not be dispelled by the enemy once cast. Naturally though, if the unit is destroyed, then it is gone from the world entirely, and there is no further need to pay its Upkeep Cost. Units summoned on the overland map may also be dismissed manually from their unit statistics window the same way as any other overland unit (during their controller's turn, while not in combat). Acquisition As a Very Rare Spell of the Realm, Behemoth may become available to any Wizard who acquires at least Spellbooks. With any less, the spell can normally not be learned during the campaign. This is the minimum requirement for it to be traded for, appear in Treasure, or be found in the spoils of victory when conquering the Fortress of a rival Wizard who already knows it. The base chance for Behemoth to be researchable (at some point) in the campaign is roughly 10% (with books), which gradually increases with the amount of Spellbooks possessed or found during gameplay. With or more, the spell is certain to show up sooner or later, unless acquired from another source. It has a Research Cost of , although its research is quicker for Wizards possessing the Sage Master, Conjurer, and/or Nature Mastery Retorts; or a bookshelf containing or more. Behemoth may not be acquired at the start of the game, regardless of the amount of books selected from the starting picks. It must always be either researched or found. However, a bug exists in the official game, that may occasionally allow Behemoth to be researched with only books despite its Rarity. This can happen if, and only if, the second Spellbook comes from Treasure, as it then allows a random Very Rare Spell to be researched, which has a flat 10% chance of being this spell. This oversight is corrected in the Unofficial Patch 1.50. Category:Units Category:Fantastic Creatures Category:Nature